


【焉栩嘉X你】哥哥真厉害

by Butterfly_Hunter



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造101 | Produce 101 (China TV), 创造营2019, 焉栩嘉 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_Hunter/pseuds/Butterfly_Hunter
Summary: 无脑甜文，哥哥和你
Relationships: 焉栩嘉/你
Kudos: 4





	【焉栩嘉X你】哥哥真厉害

这个题目真的是很羞耻了///无聊产物///太久没发文了///无脑甜？///依旧是骨科-注意排雷-骨科爱好者实锤///祝大家看文愉快！愚人节快乐！

今天是情人节，可是你却还需要做兼职，不过反正你也没有情人，不如开开心心的拿假期的三倍工资。

你为了赚生活费，准确的说是买烟的钱，只能来便利店打工，毕竟妈妈平时给你的钱，只够吃吃饭，最多再买买好看的文具发卡，没多余的钱够你这个挑剔的老烟民挥霍的。

你朋友和你一样，也在这里打工，你俩今天正好交接班，聊了几句，你俩站在便利店后门抽起烟来，淡淡的茶香透过烟气传进你的口腔，爆珠你只喜欢茶香泰山，每次都能获得平静。

不过此刻你并不太享受，因为冷风嗖嗖的往你并不厚实的外套里面钻，你骂了一句“狗屁天气”，又不敢在室内抽烟，上次烟雾报警器响起来，不但赔了钱，你还差点丢了这份兼职。

抽完一根，朋友和你说要走了，你知道她今天和男朋友有约会，毕竟是情人节，也不好留她，说了再见，自己也转身走进了便利店。这个时间刚好是没什么人光顾的时间，你无聊的刷着手机，听到门口有了动静，你赶紧像往常一样用甜美的声音说道：“你好，欢迎光临。”

却对上一个熟悉的面孔，焉栩嘉，你妈妈男朋友的儿子。也就是你的哥哥。

碍于职业道德，你依旧一脸微笑的看着他，他脸冷冰冰的，全然不似在人前对你那般温柔，“两面三刀”你在心里膜没想道。

他指了指你身后的香烟柜台：“爆珠。”

你转身，拿起一盒百合口味爆珠，递给他。你知道他只抽这个口味的。

焉栩嘉接过来：“再来一盒荔枝娇子。”

这你倒是没有想到，可能给别人买的吧，女生普遍都喜欢这个口味的烟。

渐渐失去耐心的你，把烟扔给了他。

焉栩嘉盯了你一眼，把烟收好，掏出手机打开二维码，一声“滴”，付款成功。

“欢迎下次光临。”你连眼皮都懒得抬一下，说完直接继续摆弄起手机来。可是耳朵却还一直听着他的脚步声，怎么走到门口却又没有推门的声音？你好奇的抬起头来，原来焉栩嘉站在门口那个机器旁边。

你挑了挑眉毛，看来你哥哥情人节的生活也不寂寞啊，全世界是不是只有你会在情人节还心心念念三倍兼职工资啊？

哦，顺便说一句，那个机器是专卖condom的。各种口味质感齐全，这也是你在这里打工的一大考验之一——安装这个机器来卖condom，本来是避免在柜台买这个东西的尴尬，可以直接手机机器操作。但是操作有些繁琐，很多人还需要叫你这个兼职生帮忙操作，一来二去就更尴尬了。

你在心里祈祷焉栩嘉一定能够会用这个机器，不然妹妹帮哥哥买condom，是不是太过于尴尬了一点啊？

然后就听见脚步声离你，越来越近，低音炮响起：“付款的时候卡住了。”

“……”

你抬头，认命地跟着焉栩嘉走向condom机器。

焉栩嘉走出便利店，没好气的给夏之光发微信语音：“套给你买好了，我可不负责送货，自己来取。”

“好的，嘉哥！”夏之光倒是回复的快。

你悄悄看着焉栩嘉走出便利店，就拿起手机发消息，心想果然一出门就开始联系小姑娘了吗？

后面又有客人来结账，你赶紧开始工作，没看到焉栩嘉后面回看你的表情。

你和焉栩嘉见面的那天，是个阴天。你和妈妈一下飞机就看到焉栩嘉和他爸爸来接机，一路上他以哥哥自居，对你嘘寒问暖温柔备至，你倒是一点没当真。到了住处，焉栩嘉主动帮你拿行李到二楼的卧室去，进了卧室，离开了别人的视线，他就完全变了一个人，冷着个脸把行李丢给你。

你也不甘示弱，抱着臂冷飕飕的问他：“做演员拿奥斯卡啊啊？”

焉栩嘉没理你，转身走下楼去，你瞥了一眼他的背影，心想看以后谁玩的过谁。

后来在学校，焉栩嘉还是扮演好哥哥的角色，反倒显得每次都甩开他的手的你有点不识好歹，你已经不是第一次因为焉栩嘉被学校女生冷言冷语了。

还记得开学第一天早上，焉栩嘉在你班级门口等你，好像是你落了便当，你没好气的接过来，他却偏偏还要摸摸你的头，笑着说：“我家妹妹真可爱。”

那个语气你现在想起来还是想吐。焉栩嘉怎么就能这么好面子呢？

不过这也就给了你整他的机会，给他加了芥末的小蛋糕，看着他在其它人面前吃下去，忍着辣还得微笑着拍拍你的头，说一句“我家妹妹长大了，知道给哥哥送蛋糕了”，然后在人们看不到的背面，紧紧地捏着你的肩膀，让你不得不贴他很近，配合他好哥哥的形象。

然而在你回到家之后，就看到了被你珍藏的爱豆写真集，被人用油画笔画的乱七八糟，丢在你房间里到处都是。西八，焉栩嘉。

焉栩嘉也知道在你纯真的外表下，其实是个抽烟纹身的不良学生。但是你每天出门都还是和妈妈装作好好上学的样子，因为你不想妈妈担心。

所以在你有一次和去酒吧喝醉酒，在路边醉的不省人事，指着不知道从哪里冒出来的焉栩嘉大骂“狗哥哥”的时候，焉栩嘉就以要告诉你妈妈来威胁你，让你不得不收敛起来，至少从此在学校你只要碰见他，就都要掐着嗓子叫他“哥哥”“哥哥真厉害！”，不过他伸出来的手依旧被你打掉，焉栩嘉反而笑得更开心，你在心里骂他，西八，狗哥哥。

你知道焉栩嘉不喜欢你去酒吧，你就偏偏非要去，还偏偏非要在情人节这天去，反正妈妈和焉栩嘉爸爸出去约会了，也没人管你几点回家。可是到了酒吧里，你正和旁边的小帅哥喝的进行，就看到了坐在卡座里面，左拥右抱却依旧盯着你的焉栩嘉。

你瞥了他一眼，西八，在酒吧也不让我快活，不过现在可没空陪他演戏。

你拉着小帅哥的手，走进舞池，边走还边看着焉栩嘉，扬起嘴角，今天就是要气他！

跳着跳着你就发现不对劲，小帅哥咸猪手的次数越来越多，你想躲开，他又贴了上来，刚才看他脸不错，现在只觉得油腻，调情和咸猪手还是有区别的，你慢慢的想要躲开他的触碰，哪知道他却好似早就察觉到你的动作一般，直接拦腰把你搂进了怀里，你用手推他，却怎么也推不开。

身后突然有人贴了上来，把你拽离小帅哥油腻的怀抱，你转身就看见焉栩嘉站在你身后，皮质外套披在你身上，裹住了你本来的短裙和露肩短上衣，你靠在焉栩嘉怀里，闻着衣服上他的味道，像中了蛊。

好听的低音炮在你耳边响起：“听话，和哥哥回家。”

你的眼睛再也看不到别的，只能看到焉栩嘉，你怎么以前没发现，你的哥哥好帅啊。

你被他拉着坐进出租车里面，他还是没有放开你。

你想对他进行下一步动作，又不知道如何开始。

正当你满脑子黄色废料，不知道该从何下手的时候，焉栩嘉忽然捏着你的手腕，与你拉近距离，手腕的疼痛和他迷惑人心的脸，让你再也控制不住，吻了上去。

吻了你又有点怂，慢慢松开，想看他什么反应，却不料被焉栩嘉识破，扣着你的脖颈，加重了这个吻。

你被吻得喘不上来气，谁能知道你虽然纹身喝酒抽烟喜欢调戏小学弟，但其实还是个没接过吻的小白？

焉栩嘉松开你，在你喘气的间隙问你：“哥哥吻技怎么样？厉不厉害？”

你其实想说你就吻过他一个人，这个问题得等你以后多吻几个人才能回答，但是你没敢说，怕直接激怒某人被上本垒打。

看你休息的差不多了，焉栩嘉又禁锢着你的身子，狠狠吻下去，你由衷的想道，“哥哥真厉害”，不是之前被迫恭维他那种，是真心的。

哥哥真厉害。


End file.
